Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gospel of the New Century
by ShadowChronicler
Summary: Based on the proposal version of Neon Genesis Evangelion, this story takes a fresh look at the series the way Hideki Anno originally planned to have happen, the things we never saw that he wished for us to. Current chapter: 1. I do not own NGE
1. Prelude

NEON GENESIS  
EVANGELION

GOSPEL of the NEW CENTURY

_To every end _

_There is a beginning to accompany it._

_To every new life that is born into the fray of life,_

_There is a life that suffers through this very fray and ends._

_Life and Death;_

_Joy and Sorrow;_

_Birth and Unbirth;_

_Separation and Contact._

_Things with vague outlines yet clear meanings,_

_All play a part in everything we do._

_Man was created,_

_So man can become uncreated._

_Life was given shape,_

_So that shape can be taken away once more._

_Thus… the very things that separate all hearts,_

_Can become whole once more._

_Through peace, there can only be suffering inside all minds._

_Through turmoil, all hearts can unite into everlasting joy._

_Beings may rise to prevent these truths, _

_But the end result never ends..._

_Beings may rise to fight man for the right to exist,_

_And beings will rise to defend man._

_But neither the children of Adam or Lilith will know joy,_

_Only suffering… lest they unite to form into one._

_Angels, who envy man, will seek their end and unite with Adam,_

_Just as Lilin envy the angels and seek to unite with Lilith._

_However, not all fates are written in stone, and these words…_

_Which claim to be all truth, might not be so._

_Fate will one day rest…. on one who does not seek such power._

_One…. who will decide if this thesis shall come true or not…_

_Is beyond all knowledge._

_The beginning is the end._

_And the end is the beginning._

_Thus… the new century…. has awakened at last._

_

* * *

_

Well there you have it, the beginning of the end has arrived. Now for a brief explanation for what you're in for. Yes, this another fan fiction of Hideki Anno and GAINAX's "Neon Genesis Evangelion" which I do not own nor do I own any of it's characters at all. Yes, I also know that there are plenty of amazing fan fictions of Evangelion as well, but I want to view mine as different (which I know all authors here will say about theirs). This fan fiction is based off the proposal written two years before the anime was launched. Therefore, as with all fan fictions should, I have full control with what happens too our doomed characters! Mwuhahahahah!

*Shinji cowers in fear* Shinji: P-please don't repeat what happens to me in-

Me: Shinji, grow a back bone, Im sure you'll deal with what happens somehow.

Shinji: *Sighs* I musn't run away

Me: Good.

But onto a lighter note, I won't make this a totally WAFF story or make it "I WANNA DIE" Depressing either, but a good balance of both, in some totally mind f*** fashion as classic as Evangelion usually does. As to who Shinji gets... well I won't say yet... if you read the proposal, then you'll already know. On a side note, try to guess who is speaking in the prelude. Well, enjoy.


	2. Episode 1: The Angel's Return

Episode 1:

The Angel's Return

_In the year 2015 AD…_

The sun shown brightly on this bright June day, near golden ripples mark the red-coated sea that peacefully brushes against the white shore. Along a long winding road on a hillside, artillery guns, tanks, and other weapons of war, all point outward to this peaceful ocean… the smell of the sea reminding soldiers manning these equipment of blood… yet the air deceptively gave a calm relaxing feeling… as if this day could have nothing go wrong. Men joke with one another as if their commanders were deaf about how these extraordinary orders were to far-fetched to be real, that this task of theirs could possibly just be a wild exercise… that no way the UN funded the construction of the city behind them and this purpose of theirs was true or not. Other soldiers were wishing they had written letters to their sweet-hearts who now live in the fortress city behind them… known to everyone oddly as "New City: Tokyo-3" or simply "Tokyo-3", which was built over the ruins of the former city of Hakone… which these very men were told that it's purpose was to be the last stand between man and a force so secret that they must see for themselves in order to comprehend their task.

However, not everyone shares these worries, why would they? People all over have their own crises and problems? Perhaps some were not told yet, others simply don't care… some, it's a little of both. Humanity itself has begun a decline in morality ever since disaster struck 15 years ago… in an event known as "Second Impact", where a majority of the human population and all other life on Earth… ceased to live, causing economic turmoil and wars… causing the UN to unite the world under it's flag. But even with such unification… doubt, despair, and helplessness are felt by all in a world after Second Impact… a world that knows no other season than summer, were the majority of it's oceans had mysteriously turned red… and a secret group of people creating a new city in hopes of defeating an unknown threat.

Even these fears however… are not felt by one person who now sits quietly in his lonely seat on a special single car train that had left Tokyo-2, and was now heading for Tokyo-3. Although one might believe this was an ordinary train, it bore on the side of the engine the symbol of an important group of people, a red fig leaf cut in half with staggered letters forming the word "NERV". Although Shinji Ikari didn't know the purpose of NERV, all he knew was that it was a group ran by his father who estranged him at the age of four to his uncle when his mother died. For this, Shinji resented all memories of his father… Professor Gendo Ikari. Trying to ignore the fact of being summoned to Tokyo-3 by his father for circumstances he didn't know… he placed the ear-buds of his SDAT player into his ears, trying to drown out the sound of the world

Absent mindedly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter and an attached post card that he received only the day before. The letter was marked on the front, "NERV: Confidential: For the eyes of Shinji Ikari only" and inside, amidst all the censored out text with marker was the place he was supposed to arrive at and the final phrase "COME- Gendo Ikari". Shinji mused to himself about the bluntness of the letter as he then re-read the second letter, rolling his eyes at the figuring on the cover. The card obviously was more of a photo than anything showing a raven haired young woman who had to be somewhere in her 20's flaunting her perfect form to him as she was bent low, allowing the top opening of her shirt to reveal herself to him… the photo had a crudely drawn arrow on it for Shinji to read telling him to look closely.

"Who in the world is she again," he thought incredulously as he flipped to the card's back, a drawn in heart was beside the text:

"Shinji! Sorry if your father was blunt in his letter to you, so I wrote this one for you to read first", Shinji only stared at those words, a blank annoyed expression was written all over it as he mumbled, "Kinda late on that one…." And read on, "I'll be picking you up at the station you're headed for, so wait for me ok"?

Putting the two cards away, Shinji stared out the opposite window as he allowed the peaceful explosions to drift him off too…

"Wait…. Explosions!" Shinji suddenly exclaimed as the train ran into a halt. Over the speakers, an automated message began running as it stated the near obvious.

"Your attention please, this is from the emergency warning broadcast system, a state of emergency has be issued for the Kanto area, with the Tokai district as the center of emergency, specifically in the Hakone area. All residents should now be within emergency shelters, if not, proceed with caution to the nearest ones available! Repeat…."

Shinji was shocked at the message that was playing as suddenly a bright flash whizzed by the train, causing it to rock dangerously over, nearly derailing itself and nearly deafening Shinji, whose ear's were ringing loudly and his head throbbing to connect the sound to the light… a cruise missile from a UN Heavy Fighter VTOL. Jumping out of the train, Shinji stood in horror as more VTOL jets zoomed on by, their guns blinding white and the roar like thunder all were pointed at something that lay just behind the rolling hills.

Suddenly, their target made it's presence known as there stood a monstrous figure of gigantic proportions, it's owl skull like head sat on what looked like liquid metal, solid let it wavered as if it were it's own sea, arms that reached down to it's ankles and legs that seemed to be a parody of mans own feet, longer and went into a point at the end. In the center, hidden by the liquid metal, was the faint glow of something red… a soft light from within.

Shinji was agape with horror at the beast; something that might have come out of a poorly written science fiction novella was now attacking in real life. Shinji thought this might have been a dream, that right now he did fall asleep on that train and any moment the girl in that picture will meet him at the station… only for reality to arrive in the form of a VTOL jet careening into the train behind him, igniting it into one huge fireball that sent Shinji tumbling down into the road below.

Somewhere far away from the dire threat Shinji was in, men in green and tan uniforms sat behind numerous consoles as they stared down at the holographic map of Tokyo-3 before them, and in front of them, a camera stationed close to the battlefield. The men in green represented the UN military directly, specifically Japan's branch of it as they shouted orders to the men in the jets and tanks to suppress the being as numerous uniformed officers shouted statistics of the battlefield to their commanders above

"Unidentified Biological Object east of Tokyo-3! MAGI system confirms within a 9999.836% ratio that it's Blood type BLUE! Defense system confirms a visual, routing to main screen!" Said one such uniformed officer, an apparently younger woman with short hair and a tan uniform, red stripes adorning the shoulders, obviously the signature look of NERV. Next to her on left hand side, her 2 fellow operators on the second highest part of the command center confirmed her report.

"MAGI Confirmation on visual as well! Sir, what are your orders," shouted the one on her farthest left, a man with short hair and glasses wearing an identical uniform as well.

"THAT THING MUSTN'T MAKE IT PAST THE FINAL DEFENSE LINE! HOLD HIM OFF TILL YOUR GUY ARRIVES THERE TO MOP UP!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! ORDER ALL VTOL AND BOMBER UNITS TO ENGAGE WHATEVER THAT THING IS AND USE A FULL MISSILE BARRAGE! PROVIDE A FULL DIVERSION TILL YOUR "SECRET WEAPON" ARRIVES!"

Below them, two figures sit quietly as NERV and JSSDF operatives work diligently on the fight at hand, speaking of the apparent incompetence of the JSSDF. The shorter of the two was apparently the senior of the two officers, with a near black uniform and red turtleneck underneath and hair that was almost well kept and an interesting beard with no mustache attached. Over his eyes, the senior of the two wore tinted glasses, nearly hiding the piercing eyes beneath them. Beside him was his taller and much older second in command, with neatly trimmed grey hair combed backwards and wearing a Deep Brown uniform that mirrored his commanders uniform.

"It has been 15 years Ikari…"

"Yes… 15 years ago, Second Impact occurred, and now… the Angel's are back".

On screen, more VTOL jets had arrived to stall the "Angel", firing away with everything they had, the bombers supporting them with heavy cruise missile fire. However, the silver monster merely stood still as suddenly a halo shown brightly above it's head, and in the next second, all the shots had bounced off of it as if an invisible wall was raised. Slamming his fist down, the center of three Generals representing the JSSDF shouted out into the open

"WHAT'S THE MATTER DOWN THERE? WHAT'S PREVENTING YOU FROM LANDING A DIRECT HIT! ALL OF YOU ARE NEARLY HITTING IT POINT BLANK RANGE!"

A radio intercom suddenly chimed on as one of the squadron leaders shouted over the radio,

"Sir! There seems to be a defensive barrier around the Target! Whatever we fire seems to deflect right off of it! I- I don't even think that this thing is alive!! WHAT KIND OF…" however, the intercom was suddenly silenced with the sound of static and the camera feed from that VTOL going silent. Down below, the two commanders of NERV continue to talk with one another despite the chaos of NERV Control, their faces stone still and features glazed, as if neither of them were willing to show any emotion at all to the mass horror displayed before them.

"Just as we expected, an AT Field", the Vice Commander said, his face barely twitching as he said it, but within his eyes, the truth could be seen…. He and his commander knew exactly what was going on, nothing was unforeseen as to what was happening right now

"Yes… with that Angel's AT Field active, no conventional weapon on Earth can penetrate it", Gendo replied, looking down too see the time and suddenly twitched to a half smile, "Ayanami should be arriving any moment now".

However, things like Angel's and AT Fields were not on the mind of Shinji Ikari as he struggled to stand up, dusting the debris of the train that landed on him… which because of the hill wasn't much. However, his eyes went wide as a blue car came careening at speeds God himself would condemn as a sin in itself! Letting out a scream from hell, Shinji ducked out to the side of the road to avoid the blue car and said,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? TRYING TO KILL ME"?!

As if to answer his Question, the car door opened wide, revealing a raven haired woman with a red uniform on with a lighter shade of red stripes on her shoulders. Shinji gave her an incredulous look of shock as he stuttered, "Y-your that la-lady from the letter!"

The woman gave him a sincere, almost mischievous smile as she replied, "Hi there Shinji! Sorry I'm late, I got busy with traffic along with that", she then paused real fast and pointed out towards the battlefield against the Angel, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, now get in"! However, before Shinji could even object to her, Misato reached for the top of his shirt and yanked him into the car and shut the door tightly before pressing down on the pedal, making a clean getaway from the road as a Second VTOL crashed right where the Blue Renault Alpine was moments earlier. Inside the car, Misato wiped her head with one hand as she held on tightly too the other, acting as if the battle raging on outside was no big deal as she simply focused on the mountain road inside, while Shinji nervously watched the battle with anxiety, more and more rockets and guns being fired at it than before.

"Hey Shinji! You seem calm, I mean, given with what's happening, no one would be that calm on the outside"

Shinji turned slowly to face Misato and sighed, "It's nothing, and sorry I was late"

"Hey hey, it's not your fault at all Shinji! The military deployed an entire Tank Division with additional support from stationary rocket mortars and the Air Force. Most of those tanks have been wiped out now, along with I think…. yeah about a quarter of the 4 squadrons launched"

"Ok, but what exactly are they even fighting", Shinji then asked, his face puzzled despite the loud sound of another VTOL crashing into the valley below, "I mean…. Something like that can't exist at all".

Misato turned to Shinji, "The thing they're fighting is the reason you came… that thing, is called an Angel".

"An angel?"

"No time to explain! We have to take a shortcut that's coming up soon otherwise it will take another long hour to get to where you have to be"!

However, Shinji didn't pay attention to the last thing she said as his eyes went wide in horror again,

"MS. K-KATSURAGI!! C-can you d-drive f-faster!? Another one of those Angel's just showed up"!!

Misato turned her head fast too see what was Shinji talking about. In the distance, closing in on the first angel, was something that resembled an Angel, nearly as tall as one and was colored blue with patches with a single red eye. In it's hand was something that looked familiar too a knife. A Smile drew itself on her face as she said calmly,

"That Shinji is not an Angel! That is on our side!"

However, whatever "it" was, it had suddenly taken a direct hit on the side of it's chest, a column of red gushing out profusely as the thing returned the Angel's attack, using the knife to rip open the angel's arms. But as quickly as the tear began to bleed on the Angel, the metallic skin regenerated like a wave hitting land and in the next moment wrapped itself around the aggressor like a snake. Shinji watched in horror suddenly as one of the arms of the "Blue Guardian" get torn off, a second torrent of red gushing out from there as well.

"Mi-Misato!! I think our guy is loosing the fight!"

Misato however wasn't paying attention as she said quietly, "Rei…. Hang in there… help is on the way… I know you can do it".

As if her intuition paid off, the blue guardian got back on it's feet and landed the Angel a kick in the "stomach" sending it reeling backwards into a mountain, an avalanche of rocks pinning it solidly down. The Blue Guardian then charged forward and with precise skill, landed a blow into the Angel's neck, a torrent of blood gushing out like a waterfall. But with the Angel weakened, the Blue Guardian fell too it's knee's… in a desperation move, the Angel extended it's liquid like arm into a sword and sliced deep into the Blue Guardian.

"SIR!! UNIT ZERO HAS GONE SILENT," One of the NERV Operators said in panic, "Wait!! Now it's operating again and is heading away from the battle zone, Commander…. Rei's vitals' are not good… the entry plug took a direct hit".

Commander Ikari gave a scowl as he stood up; only to hear the laughter of the General's above, "See! The E-Project was a waste after all! Now let us show you what a real ace in the hole is". The one on the furthest right used a key card to access a red phone and whispered a secret command into it… everyone else in the room becoming as quiet as ghosts as they knew what was going to happen next.

Outside, Misato gave a sigh of relief as the Angel seemed unable to move and "Unit-Zero" seemed ok enough to retreat to a hidden hatch in the ground… disappearing into the depths below.

"Thank Goodness… at least Rei got out of there….", Now she can focus on the road again while Shinji stared at the helpless Angel struggle to free itself of the rocks, looking like it was beginning to melt when he noticed something strange. All the VTOL and Bombers were reversing, not simply turning to head home, but actually going backwards… away from the Angel.

"Misato..? Is it a good thing those planes are backing off like that", Shinji asked with a puzzled expression as the planes drifted farther away. Misato went wide eyed as she noticed the planes too and stopped the car, pulling out her pair of Binoculars and stared at a single Bomber heading towards the Angel. Her iris suddenly shrank and her wide went wide as the moon as she shouted, "SHIT! IT'S A N2 Bomb! Shinji get down!!" Shinji once again had no time to respond as the taller woman tackled herself onto Shinji to get down as a Flash brighter than the sun light up the Tokyo-3 sky, followed by a column of fire and smoke.

"DIRECT HIT! Commander Ikari, see the might of the N2 now? Now can you see why we said that Project E was only a waste…. Of…" the General however couldn't finish his statement as the camera feed came back on and gave them the result a NERV operator standing by to confirm it

"SIR! Unbelievable energy readings from ground Zero! All visuals coming back online"

When the camera turned back on, everyone in the room gasped in horror save for 2. Standing as if nothing had happened to it, the Angel merely looked deformed as it's owl like mask shattered, revealing a grotesque looking skull underneath before the metal reformed itself, providing the angel with a new owl like mask to cover it's face.

"Not even…. The power of our N2 Bomb could hit it… unbelievable! IT… IT HAS TO BE A MONSTER! OUR ACE IN THE HOLE… USELESS!"

"It would seem that despite it being defeated, the only thing that did succeed was NERV's "Unit-Zero""!

"God damn it! Gentlemen… it appears we have but one answer"

All three General's nodded amongst one another when suddenly the phone rang, one of the three Generals answering the call and promptly hung up. Whispering with his colleagues, the three green uniformed General's stood up and the central one said, "Commander Gendo Ikari, as of now, NERV has control over all operations, suffice it too say that we simply do not have the means or equipment to handle such a threat. Tokyo-3 now lies within your hands. So tell us Commander Ikari, can you really defeat this thing? Can the E-Project really do it"?

With that, Gendo Ikari and the others of NERV stood up, the commander himself fixing his glasses in a peculiar fashion before stating, "Gentlemen, that is why NERV exists".

Back at the smoldering wasteland that used to be a pleasant field, Misato and Shinji managed to climb out of the Renault Alpine, which had tumbled down the hillside and landed upside down in the valley. Thanks too the N2 explosion, the field itself became level like a road, so it was easy for the two occupants to climb out. Shinji easily dusted off his school uniform, a simple white shirt with black pants and said, "What were they thinking…. Using that on us like that…"

"Those fools at the JSSDF don't know what they're doing", Ms. Katsuragi answered as she then climbed out, noting the tan stains all over her dress, "STAINS!! AND THIS WAS MY GOOD UNIFORM TOO!! WHY ME!! THESE WILL NEVER WASH AWAY!! NEVER!" and out of frustration she kicked the side of the car, causing a dent to appear in the door, her eyes going even wider much to Shinji's amusement, " AND NOW MY CAR!! GREAT…. Another paycheck down the drain".

"You know, your car was fine before you kicked it…. So it was", Shinji began, a note of sarcasm and irony filling his voice before shrinking to his helpless self when the sight of a an angry Misato filled his view

"Quit being a smart alack and help me get this car back on its tires!"

Shinji nodded and immediately went too the side of the car, and on the count of three, the car rocked onto its tires again. Shinji bent over to catch his breath while Misato merely wiped her forehead… and with his head tilted low Shinji said in a heavy apologetic sigh,

"Ms. Katsuragi, I'm sorry I acted like that earlier, really, I am… I didn't mean too, Its just, just well…"

Misato smiled as she nodded, "Hey hey, it's alright! I know you didn't mean too! And really, Misato is fine, just as I know you would prefer Shinji over "Mr. Ikari"."

Shinji could only reply with a half smile as his insides began to feel torn a little as they climbed back into the car, his thoughts cursing his own last name for being the same as his father. Tilting his head low, Shinji tried to put it out of his mind as Misato restarted the car and made use of the now flattened and death ground as a road. Despite the looming image of the Angel in the far distance, the rest of the ride was a rather quick… and quiet one.

Finally, on the edge of Tokyo-3, there were a group of secret gates that with a single swipe of Misato's security pass allowed the car to drive on by and into what appeared to be a huge ramp leading down into the Earth. Shinji gazed vacantly as the earth became steel walls, and the pressure of the Earth beginning to mount on him… when suddenly the car was met by a thick vault door. On it, the same fig leaf with the staggered letters appeared on it… finally caring for once, Shinji read the name out loud

"NERV?"

"That's right", Misato began with a happy sigh as the doors opened wide for them too pass, sealing shut with the deafening sound of a bolt lock to seal it, "UN Special Agency NERV, we are a clandestine organization that answers directly to the UN, our objective is to defeat the unknown creatures known as Angel's, like the one you saw earlier…"

Suddenly Shinji looked puzzled, something didn't seem right at all with that statement. _"My father runs a secret group of people… who were made to destroy those things…? She sounds like NERV already knew in advance that those things were coming, why else would NERV even exist then? I can see why they would keep it a secret because of Second Impact frightening everyone… But something like that, everyone should have been warned sooner…"_

Misato could already guess Shinji's next question as she sighed deeply, "NERV took extra precautions in controlling the media and other outside influences from discovering the existence of the Angels, if word got out too soon that real life monsters have begun attacking, then mass hysteria would have followed. Now that they know the situation is real, they'll cooperate with us better. Oh, by the way Shinji, do you have your security ID and paper?"

Shinji sighed as he nodded. "Damn it… I wish now I hadn't done what I did with it…. If it was going to be that important." Shinji fished around in his pockets and produced the letter he had read earlier, which now in the new lighting of the car revealed that Shinji had torn it apart upon receiving it, and then taped it back together to understand where he needed to be. Afterwards, Shinji pinned onto his shirt the ID pass that came with the card, which somehow had an up to date school image of him.

Smiling, Misato then fished around her now cluttered car and found a deep grey booklet, on it in bold letters were

UN CONFIDENTIAL: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

WELCOME TO

UN SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT NERV AGENCY

Shinji stared incredulously at the text as he took the book and read the cover to himself. He couldn't believe it at all, this was beyond what he was thinking what Gendo had wanted with him as he fully grasped the significance of what he was holding. Bringing the book up to his chest, Shinji tilted his head low and closed his eyes, and in a almost resentful way said, "So I guess… my father expects me to work for him now", and as if to add injury to insult onto his father added with sarcasm, "Doesn't surprise me, no way dad would want me to come and visit him, let alone take me back in again".

Misato understood why Shinji said it and as a way to comfort the kid said, "Hey, relax, I work here too, and I know for a fact it isn't all bad… after all, your father runs this place. Doesn't that show he cares somehow?"

Unconvinced, Shinji replied, "since when did my father ever care… last time I checked, he left me alone at my uncles when I was only 4 years old… Misato… I'm going to have to see him… aren't I?"

Misato had not clue how to answer, as she was lost in her own thoughts. Shinji reminded her too much of herself… too a point she could swear she might have had a lost brother somehow… he was behaving how she did when it came to her own father years before. Shinji took the silence as "yes" and faced the opposite side of the window… trying to ignore the grievous situation he was placed in… and noticed how the elevator looked unfinished, exposed to what looked like "living Earth", the texture didn't look like dirt, more like they were in some muscle somehow which frightened him until this sight faded into the scenery of blinding light and simulated sky. Shinji's face suddenly lit up with awe and amazement as he suddenly shouted.

"Misato! Is, is this really the GeoFront?! I can't believe how huge it is!"

"That's right Shinji, this is our secret base Shinji, all hope for humanity lies deep within here Shinji… this is where the rebuilding of our world will start".

The GeoFront is a structure with a circumference of 6 Kilometers (about 19,700 ft) and a height of .9 km (2,920 ft). Too Shinji, this was so much to behold as he figured out that fiber optics create the illusion of the sky and correct levels of sunlight for the room, giving the illusion that the GeoFront really is the outside. On the ceiling, there were structures that were oddly shaped like buildings hanging like stalactites forming a cross on the roof… ruining the illusion of being outside

Below him, he could see NERV HQ now, an odd building for one made in Japan as it resembled an Egyptian Pyramid with it's own obelisk right behind it, surrounded by it's own forest and even a reverse pyramid pond in front of the Headquarters building, along with another lake not far away. As the elevator got closer to ground level, from the car he could see the NERV logo imprinted boldly on the capstone of the Pyramid. Not long after the amazing elevator ride was over, Misato parked the car and led Shinji down a long corridor, which took him too another security pass station, where he checked in and was admitted into another corridor along with Misato.

Meanwhile… in another part of the massive pyramid of NERV, a stretcher carried the unconscious Rei Ayanami down the hall, her face obscured by the breathing mask over it along with the sheets over her body as medical teams rushed her from the hangars down too the infirmary. In the command center, a woman with blonde hair and a white lab coat stood with her arms folded. Indifferently, she picked up a sheet of paper and began reading it to Commander Ikari,

"According too the MAGI, the reason Unit-00 was unable to defeat the Angel was because the synchronization between it and Rei were not high enough for efficiency. In other words, Rei overworked it in-order to fight… making it reject some of Rei's commands. The damage to Unit-00 added with the lack of synchronization points to only one thing… Unit-00 was not ready for combat despite the apparent success of activation, most likely a residual effect after yesterday's incident. As for Rei, she is no longer in critical condition, but due to her injuries, which include lacerations and a broken arm… she will be unable to pilot for some time now as well"

Vice Commander Fuyutsuki looked onto Gendo now for a response to these facts. _"Gendo… the Angel has forced our hand, without another pilot, NERV is defenseless, I doubt you would want to scramble Rei this soon… what is your next move"._

Gendo adjusted his glasses and said bluntly, "Dr. Akagi, I want you and Maya to go down to "the pens" start operations to activate Unit-01".

Dr. Akagi and Fuyutsuki gave Gendo an incredulous look as their commander walked over too a panel which showed the footage of their many security camera's, a half smile forming as Fuyutsuki said in obvious astonishment for the bold move his commander made.

"Activate Unit-01! Sir, the pilot for Unit-01 hasn't even shown up yet! And Rei…" Fuyutsuki however was cut off as Gendo raised his hand to gain his Vice Commander's attention

"Unit-01's pilot… has just arrived."

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion, all assorted Characters, and weapons, etc belong to GAINAX and Hideki Anno, I own nothing! Anyway, as you can already tell, the story has a few major differences in overall flow then it's cousins (If you say it's too similar too it's anime and manga or even Rebuild cousins, I know that myself! I can't help that it's only the beginning, the first episode in the proposal was very close to it's anime cousin and was the one with the most detail attacked. Special thanks go to EvaGeeks wiki for their entree on the matter. Now try and list all the changes I made thanks to the proposal!


End file.
